jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubasid062002/FNAF+JWS
Siemaneczko! Wena mi szaleje i postanowiłem zacząć pisać kolejne opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to wogóle będzie czytał i komentował. Pare informacj? 1.Jak nazwa wskazuje, występują postacie z serii gier FNAF oraz filmu JWS. 2.Będą różne perspektywy. 3.Dodatkowo podam, że nikogo nie dam z trzeciej części (oprócz jednego). 4.Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. Prolog Kolejny nudny dzień. Przeszukuję internet i gazety w poszukiwaniu pracy może od miesiąca. Pustki. A nadaję się wszędzie. Mama ciągle daje mi jakieś dziwne tygodniówki, w których nic nie ma. Lecz mimo tego ich nie przeszukuję. Teraz się skuszę i to zrobię. Zacząłem powoli przewracać kartki. Nagle znalazłem informację o pracy. Jako straźnik w nowo otwartej pizzerii. Nocna zmiana, Od północy do szóstej nad ranem. Można przyjść wcześniej i popatrzeć, jak działają tamte animatroniki. Ale jedno mi się ne podoba: informacja, że nie odpowiadają za śmierć lub rozczłonkowanie. Ale lepiej mieć pracę z ryzykiem, niż żadnej. Zadzwoniłem najpierw do pizerii. Znajduje się 10 km stąd. Nie jest źle. Powiedzieli, żebym jutro przyjechał na nocną zmianę. Tak bardzo się ucieszyłem, że zadzwoniłem do swojej dziewczyny. Gdy się o tym dowiedziała, piszczała ze szczęścia. Potem rozmawiałem z mamą. Pytała się mnie, czy będę dojeżdżał z domu, czy pojadę do mieszkania przyjaciela z tamtąd. Odpowiedziałem, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli się wyprowadzę. Na szczęście się zgodziła. Mam nadzieję tylko, że będę wracał z nocy w jednym kawałku. Tak prezentuje się prolog. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Do jutra! Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Jasona Noc pierwsza. Zawsze coś nowego. Po przyjściu na zmianę i wyłączeniu świateł zrobiło się strasznie ponuro. Na stole miałem maskę, która raczej mi się nie przyda, latarkę i ledwo działający wiatrak. A w środku jest strasznie duszno. Zacząłem oglądać pizzerię przez kamery. Nic się nie działo. Okropne nudy będą. Gapić się przez 6 godzin na kamery, na których nic się nie będzie poruszało. I gdzie jest to ryzyko? Na szczęście wziąłem karty i poukładam sobie wieże z nich. Rozłozyłem je wszystkie na stół. Zacząłem pierwsze piętro robić. Nagle usłyszałem mechaniczne dźwięki. Szybko przeleciałem kamery. Strach mnie oblał, kiedy nie zauważyłem żadnego robota na swoich miejscach. Teraz zrozumiałem, o co chodziło-musze się obronić przed animtronikami. Ale jak? Latarkę mam, ale ona za wiele nie pomoże. A maska? Może jest potrzebna, żeby pomyślały, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Jak najszybciej założyłem ją czekając. Minus tej maski jest taki, że nie da się używać kamer. Zdjąłem na chwilę sprawdzić na szybko kamery. O dziwo już każdy był na swoich miejscach. Może to tylko moje przewidzenia. Tablet zostawiłem włączony podczas gdy ja dalej budowałem wieżę z kart. -Mogę się dołączyć?-teraz to naprawdę nie był sen. Machałem latarką wszędzie, ale nikogo nie widziałem.-Czemu się nas boisz?-głos był jakieś dziewczyny, ale taki lekko uszkodzony. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że ten ktoś wisi nade mną. Spojrzałem w górę. -C-cześć!-uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało. Kto to? Ci, którzy znają FNAF, to zgadnął, ale nie podpowiem nikomu. Zgadujcie do jutra. Cześć! CD. Nade mną wisiał robot z głową w kształcie lisa. Obok była jeszcze druga głowa, ale bez maski. Z kostiumu miała tylko głowę, rękę i stopę. Wszystkie były białe. Reszta to nagi endoszkielet. Jedno oko było złote, a drugie miało białą źrenicę. Wyglądała na przyjazną, lecz informacje w gazecie mówią za siebie. -Jestem Mangle, a ty? -Jason. Jason Afton. Miło mi ciebie poznać. Perspektywa Mangle Afton? Nie, to niemożliwe, żeby oni byli z tej samej rodziny, ale może to zbieg nazwisk. Chłopak może i był młody, ale bardzo przypominał tamtego. Może to jednak jest rodzina. Lecz wolę o tym porozmawiać z innymi. -Z kim tam rozmawiasz, Mangle?-zapytał się Toy Bonnie, niebieski królik o zielonych oczach, który nagle pojawił sie w korytarzu. -Z nowym strażnikiem. Ma dzisiaj pierwszą noc. -To lepiej niech się modli, żeby go Foxy nie spotkał. -A czemu niby?-Jason był nieźle zaskoczony. Pewnie nawet nic nie wie, co on potrafi. -Od kiedy otworzoną tą pizzerię, za każdym prawie razem w nocy, gdy ktoś z ludzi spotkał Foxiego, to nie wracał już do domu. Niestety nie wiemy, dlaczego się tak dzieje. -Lecz ja chyba wiem.-z końca korytarza wyszła Kukiełka, dzięki której możemy chodzić w czasie nocy. Czarna, chuda, z białą twarzą i wymalowanymi fioletowymi łzami. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę się jej boję. -Skąd możesz wiedzieć, skoro mówiłeś, że nic nie wiesz? -Bo to ukrywałem. Po zamknięciu wcześniejszej pizzerii, chciano ją otworzyć ponownie, wykorzystując stare animatroniki. Zamierzali włożyć w nie nowszą technologię. Zaczęli od Foxiego, lecz odparli, że nie ma to sensu i zaprzestali ulepszania. W czasie naprawiania jeszcze bardziej uszkodzili głowę endoszkieletu, przez co jest on agresywny do ludzi. I stąd właśnie ma on na końcie 12 niewyjaśnionych zaginięć. -Ile ja sie pytam?-nowy teraz niedowierzał wogóle. Oczywiście mnie też zdziwiła taka liczba, ale Jason jest człowiekiem, więc ma prawo mocno sie bać. -No to mamy problem. Zobaczcie, kto idzie. -Niby kto, nikogo nie widze.-odparł człowiek. Zapomniałam, że on nie widzi w ciemności, a w dodatku światlo strasznie wkurza Foxiego. -Nie zapalaj światła!-krzyknął T. Bonnie, ale było już za późno. -Uciekaj!!! -Złapię cię, tchórzu! Koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba. Od razu piszę, że jutro może nie być nexta. Do napisania, cześć! Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Nicka Gdzie on jest? Miał być w domu już od godziny. Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić. Może coś mu się stało. Nie wybaczę sobie straty najleprzego przyjaciela. Dzień dzisiaj był piękny. Słońce świeci mocno i żadnej chmurki. Ale teraz mam ważniejsze rzeczy. Stanąłem przed wejściem do pizzerii. Lekko pchnąłem drzwi, które były otworzone. Jest niedziela, więc powinno być zamknięte. Wszedłem do jednego z korytarzy. Stanąłem jak wryty. -A to co ma być? Jakiś żart? Perspektywa Withered Bonniego Przede mną stał jakiś mężczyzna z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami i zielonami oczami. Stał przestraszony i wyglądał, jakby zamierzał uciekać. Ale nie miał gdzie. Od tyłu do niego podchodził Freedy. Nie zauważył go jeszcze. -Kim jesteś?-zapytałem go. Teraz to zaczął uciekać, ale uderzył w byłą głowę pizzerii. Padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. -Zgłupiałeś? Już go prawie miałem.-krzyknał na mnie niebieskooki niedźwiedź. -Nie wiedziałem, jakie miałeś zamiary. I skąd miałem wiedzieć, że on tak się mnie wystraszy? -Zapomniałeś, że nie masz lewej ręki i twarzy, a zamiast oczu, masz dwie czerwone diody?-no tak. Wciąż myślę, że jestem w swojej starej pizzerii zapominając, że jestem teraz kupą złomu. -Mniejsza z tym. Pomyśl, co teraz z nim zrobić? -Zostawcie go-nagle z jednego z pokoi wyszedł Golden Freedy. Nie lubię go. Jest zarozumiały i wszystkimi się rządzi.-Pokaże go nowemu.- Wziął go na bark i zniknął. Czemu tylko on może się teleportować? Perspektywa Withered Foxiego Co za nudy. Nic nie robić, tylko siedzieć i gapić się, jak T. Bonnie ściga Ballon Boya. Mogę też porozmyślać. Tylko o czym. Może o Mangle? Strasznie mi się ona podoba. Może i jest zniekształcona, ale jej oczy mnie rozwalają. Mógłbym patrzeć na nią cały dzień. Zamknąłem oczy z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Długo to nie trwało, bo coś na mnie spadło. A to coś, a raczej ktoś była Mangle. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. -BB! Ukatrupię cię!-wrzeszczała na cały głos.-Wybacz Foxy. Już mnie tu...-nie skończyła, bo baloniarz skoczył na nią i pobiegł dalej, przez co dotknęliśmy się nosami. Co jak co, ale wolałem się wycofać. Powoli wstałem udając, że mnie brzuch boli. Na nieszczęście T. Bonnie to widział. Zarumienił się do czerwoności. -Nikomu nie powiem. -No ja myślę.-pogroziłem mu hakiem i odszedłem. Prawdę mówiąc muszę podziękować chłopcu-balonowi. Widziałem, jak lisica się zarumieniła i ja też bym tak zrobił, gdybym miał rumieńce wmontowane na twarz. Zamierzałem pójść do biura się tam zdrzemnąć, ale coś mi kazało wejść do Parts/Service. Zrobiłem to i moim oczom ukazał się czarnowłosy chłopak, który siedział nieprzytomny, G. Freedy i Jason. Dzięki niemu właśnie nie atakuję ludzi bez powodu. -O, cześć Foxy! -Cześć! Kto to jest i skąd się on tutaj wziął? -To mój przyjaciel. Pewnie poszedł mnie szukać, bo nie wróciłem do domu. I chyba to zrobię, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy on się obudzi. -Serio? Musisz?-musiał mi zepsuć caly dzień. Lubię go. On mnie naprawił, więc mam u niego dług. A teraz chce nas zostawić. -Spokojnie wrócę dzisiaj jeszcze na noc.-Od razu poprawił mi się humor. -G-gdzie ja jestem?-Oho, obudził się. Zaraz będzie wrzeszczeć... I tu zakończę rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że wam sie opowiadanie podoba. Nie jestem pewny kolejnego nexta. Cześć! Ps:Czytasz-Komentujesz! Hej! Wróciłem do pisania! Narazie dzisiaj nie będzie nextu. Muszę sobie wszystko przypomnieć i pisać kontynuację w zeszycie od nowa. Dodam tylko, że jak skończę to, zacznę kolejne. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie takiego odejścia bez zapowiedzi. Następnym razem was poinformuje (jeżeli będzie coś takiego). Jutro najszybciej będzie next. Zapraszam eż do czytania ,,Nezurii-nowe życie" u DziennejFurii02. ''' '''Do zobaczenia jutro! Rozdział 3 Wybaczcie, że wczoraj nie było nexta. NIe miałem czasu przez cały dzień. Perspektywa Nicka Ledwo co otworzyłem oczy, ale cały obraz mam rozmazany. Widzę coś dużego czerwonego, żółtego i coś jeszcze, lecz nie potrafię tego nazwać, co to jest. Po pewnym czasie oczy przyzwyczajały się do półmroku. -G-gdzie ja jestem? -Spokojnie, siedź. Jesteś w pizzerii, w której pracuję. Zapomniałem się trochę i nie wróciłem. Jak dojdziesz do siebie, możemy iść.-skąd znałem ten głos? Wydawał mi się znajomy. -GF, spadajmy lepiej. Każ reszcie ustawić się tak, jak normalnie, żeby ten nie krzyczał. Zobaczymy się wieczorem, Jason.-ten zaś był głos był bardzo uszkodzony, jakby jakieś maszyny starej. I to coś powiedziało imię przyjaciela. Nagle usłyszałem zgrzyty mechanizmów, które się zbliżały w moją stronę. Zląkłem się. Miałem zamiar uciekać, ale nie miałem dokąd. Wokół mnie były zimne ściany, a drzwi były tylko jedne. Teraz mi się przejaśniło w umyśle. To są animatroniki z tej pizzerii, gdzie Jason pracuje. Szybko wstałem, lecz straciłem równowagę i znowu byłem na podłodze. Chłopak z brązowymi włosami pomógł mi się podnieść. -Wracamy do domu. -Czy ja śnię, czy lis do ciebie gadał?-wciąż miałem mętlik w głowie. -Nie, śnisz. A teraz nie gadaj, tylko rusz się.-musiałem go posłuchać, innego wyboru nie mialem. Rozejrzałem się szybko. Cztery stare wersje animatroników siedziało opartych o ściany. Wszystkie patrzyły w podłogę, jakby nie miały sił ich podnieść. Lis miał szczękę otwartą tak mocną, że aż mnie zabolało w kącikach ust. Królik nie miał twarzy, tylko lekko świeciły mu się na czerwono diody. Kurczak miał dolną szczękę uszkodzoną i wystawały z niej kable, której mocowały ją z resztą głowy. Tylko niedźwiedź wyglądał dość normalnie. Miał pare dziur w kostiumie, ale ogólem był w dobrym stanie. Jedynie tylko śmerdzi starością. Wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia i naszym oczom ukazały sie nowsze wersje animatroników. Wszystkie stały nieruchomo. Patrzyły w głąb sali, która była pusta. Zwróciłem też uwagę na plakat, który pokazywał twarze nowych robotów. Lecz coś mi się nie zgadza. Na scenie są trzy, a na plakacie cztery. Może zrobione jest jak z starym lisem, że znajduje sie w innym miejscu. W końcu udało nam się wyjść z pizzerii. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Jason prowadził, bo ja byłem niezdatny do jazdy. Pojechaliśmy do mojego domu, gdzie przyjaciel obecnie mieszka. -Dzisiaj też idziesz na noc? -Tak. będę odsypiał za dnia, kiedy ty pracujesz. Ale jest ważniejsza sprawa. -Jaka? -Co będziemy jeść? Jestem strasznie głodny, a pizzeria odpada. -Napewno. Dziewczyna do mnie dzwoniła i powiedziała, że chciała by pójść z tobą na jedną noc. -Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. -Musisz sie zgodzić. -Niech będzie, ale nie w tą noc, tylko następną. Taki next krótki. Kontynuację będą nierównomierne czasowo. Czasami mam czas, czasami nie. Do zobaczenia! Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Jasona Kolejna noc. Muszę coś wymyśleć, bo jutro przychodzi Shira (bo takie ma przezwisko) do mnie. Zastanawiam się, czy nic nie robić, czy zrobić jakąś scenę. Ale o tym będę musiał porozmawiać z resztą. Teraz to najważniejsze-znaleźć ich. Ale to nie będzie trudne, bo ich słychać juz z korytarza. W głównej sali byli wszyscy. Jedynie, co przykuło moją uwagę, to jak Foxy rozmawiał. Niby gadał z T, Freedy'm, ale swoją uwagę kierował w stronę Mangle. A gdy ona chwilowo na niego spojrzała, on szybko odwracał wzrok. Co jak co, ale jeżeli chodzi o miłość, jest nieśmiały. Zbyt długo nie namyślałem, bo Kukiełka mnie poprosiła, abym porozmawiał na uboczu z nią. Poszliśmy do korytarza, który dzieli się później na łazienki. -Jest jeszcze jedna tajemnica, o której chciałem ci powiedzieć.-zaczął- W pokoju ochrony jest tajne przejście, gdzie znajdują inne kostiumy. Niestety nie mogłem ich obudzić. Mają w sobie mroczną przeszłość. Chciałbym, abyś poszedł ze mną tam i to zobaczył. -Tylko raz tam byłeś? -Tak i nie chciałem tam nigdy wracać. Lecz jeżeli ty tu jesteś, to warto by było, abyś ze mną poszedł. Weszliśmy do pokoju ochrony, gdzie zacząłem swoją pracę w czasie poprzedniej nocy. Marionetka zaczęła szukać czegoś. W końcu znalazła to coś-sprężynę, którą założył w puste miejsce w kącie pokoju. Nigdy na to nie zwróciłem uwagi. Po umieszczeniu w odpowiednim miejscu nagle można było usłyszeć mechanizmy, które otwierały wąskie przejście między szafkami. W środu było ciemno i czuć było odur. Wyciągnąłem latarkę i włączyłem. Kukiełka weszła pierwsza, ja drugi. Szliśmy krótkim korytarzem, który kończył się w innym pokoju. Nawet z latarką nic nie widziałem. -Poczekaj. Włączę światło. Tylko gdzie ono było? Bingo! -O rany! Co jest w środku. Powiem tylko tyle, że się mocno zbliżamy do JWS. Wiecie o co mi chodzi? Piszcie w komentarzach. CD W środku były trzy kostiumy. Jeden złoty, drugi był lekko zgniło zielony, a trzeci czarny. Ten ostatni był największy ze wszystkich. I najbardziej mnie zafascynował. Tylko on miał ogon i skrzydła w tym samym kolorze. Lecz nie rozumiem, czemu nie mógł go obudzić. Kukiełka opierała sie o ścianę za mną. On tak bardzo zadowolony nie jest. -Więc dlaczego nie mogłeś ich obudzić.?-spytałem zdziwiony lekko. -Każdy kostium ma w sobie coś złego, czy złą przeszłość. Potrafię wyjaśnić u tych dwóch, ale u czarnego nie potrafię. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Coś jest z nim nie tak. Jedynie tyle co wiem, to on nigdy nie był używany. Był zbudowany jako pierwszy ze wszystkich. Lecz szef tamtej restauracji wymyślił, że jest za duży i zbyt straszny dla dzieci. Więc zbudali złotego królika i niedżwiedzia. Masz tutaj tych dwóch. -Ale co się stało z królikiem? Przecież zostali wybudowani w tym samym czasie. -I tu się zaczyna inna historia. Ale widzę, że masz jeszcze jakieś pytanie. -W następną noc przychodzi moja dziewczyna. I nie mam pomysłu, co robić. Bo to będzie bez sensu, jak siedzę sobie w biurze i nic. Myślałem, żeby odegrać scenę, że mnie atakujecie, a ja się bronię. A jak teraz tutaj pzyszedłem, to już nie wiem całkowicie co robić. -Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej... Jaki plan ma kukiełka? Do napisania! CD Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo usłyszeliśmy kroki z korytarza, z którego przybyliśmy. Krok był powolny i niepewny. Z daleka było widać, że ktoś idzie, ale nie dało się odgadnąć. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem hak zamiast ręki. Foxy. Nie spodziewałem się, że go tu zobaczę tak wystraszonego. Wyglądał tak, jakby w każdej chwili chciał uciec z korytarzyka. Wyglądał zabawnie. Gdy nas zobaczył od razu się uspokoił. Szedł już pewniej. Ale nadal miałem ochotę się śmiać. -Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Czy ty nas śledzisz? -Nie, tylko usłyszałem hałas i zobaczyłem dziurę w ścianie. Wow, robi wrażenie ten duży. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że taki istniał. -Ja też. Chyba nawet można do niego wejść. -Tak można.-powiedziała Kukiełka, która majstrowała przy kostiumie-Powiedziałbym, że nawet do tej pory można go używać. Ale jest jeden problem. Jest stary, więc ryzykowny. Kurz mu nic nie robi, ale sprężyny są czułe na wilgoć. Pozatym czytnik trzeba naładować. -Jaki czytnik, niby do czego?-zapytał się Foxy, który wyraźnie był podekstytowny. -A jak masz niby ruszać ogonem, skrzydłami i ogólnie całym kostiumem?-powiedział to, pokazując urządzenie. Był to biały hełm, z którego wychodziło mase kabli, złączone w jeden duży z macką. Zapewne był do tego, aby odczytywać, to co chce się zrobić. Z przodu były dołączone jeszcze coś w rodzaju google noktowizyjne. Wyglądało na skomplikowane urządzenie, nawet jeżeli to ma ponad 20 lat. Foxy'emu opadła szczęka dosłownie z podziwu.-Co? Chciałbys sobie polatać? -Ja? Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Pozatym nie ma tu miejsca do tego.-odparłem dalej niedowierzając. -Spokojnie. Jest tu jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie specjalnie zbudowane dla niego. tylko trzeba pojechac windą, która też nie działa. -To trzeba będzie jakoś naładować to coś. Tylko czym? -Chica może pomoże?-dopiero teraz się lis obudził z zachwytu-ma wystające kable, dzięki którym ładuje zabawki. -Dobra, możemy do niej iść-odparłem i wyszliśmy. Koniec rozdziału. W końcu coś dodałem. Jest mi ciężko to troche pisać. Nexty będą nieregularnie. Czytasz-komentujesz. Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Jasona Wyszliśmy z tajnego pomieszczenia. Od razu można było poczuć inne powietrze. Bardziej czyste, przejrzyste i nie było tego smrodu. Kukiełka zamknęła pokój, a my poszliśmy w stronę głównej jadalni, gdzie zazwyczaj większość animatroników się znajdowała. Wciąż nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym kostiumie. Z jednej strony był świetny i kusiło go użyć, z drugiej strony, powinien działać, ale nie może. Tamtych dwóch łatwo rozpoznałem: Springbonnie i Fredbear, ale ten? Musiał powstać, gdy się urodziłem. Tylko dlaczego nie udało się go obudzić? O to jest pytanie. Doszliśmy do jadalni. Freddy i Bonnie gadali przy automatach, T.Chica próbowała pocieszać Mangle, ponieważ ona jako jedyna jest zniszczona i nie może normalnie funkcjonować jak reszta. BB dalej dokuczał T.Bonnie'mu i T.Freddy'emu. Ale nigdzie nie był Chici. Mogłabyć być wszędzie. -Pewnie znowu siedzi w kuchni-odparł Foxy.-jak jej tu nie ma, to ona tam jest. Mimo że nie ma rąk, robi najlepszą pizzę z nas wszystkich. -Jak ona to robi? -Potrafi kontrolować kabelki i układa je w ,,ręce". Dalej już sam wiesz. Czasami jej pomagam, bo jak trzeba coś przeciąć-i tu pokazał swój hak- to jestem ja od tego. -No to idziemy do kuchni. Kolejnym problemem dojścia do niej były zamknięte drzwi. Słychać było ją w środku, ale ona była zajęta. Według lisa, jedynym sposobem, żeby do niej się dostać, to przez wentylację. Tylko Mangle może tamtędy przejść. Nie zostało nam nic innego, jak poprąsić ja o pomoc. Zgodziła się i od razu wskoczyła do górnej wentylacji pod sufitem. Nie minęło 5 minut, a Chica już wyskoczyła z kuchni. Wkurzona na nas powiedziała, że straszymy ją w czasie pracy. Okazało się, że biała lisica weszła wentylacją na tył kuchni. Chica nie zorientowała się, że ktoś za nią i przypadkowo ze strachu wywróciła się na podłogę wraz z pizzą. Teraz to ma sos i peperoni na twarzy. -O co wam chodzi?! Nie pozwalacie mi gotować w spokoju! -To po co się zamykasz? -Bo tak. Przeszkadza ci? -Nie. Pomożesz nam?-powiedziała Kukiełka i wyciągnęła hełm-trzeba to naładować. I kolejny next. Sorry, że tak rzadko. CD Cała nasza czwórka poszła do P&S. Byłem podeksytowany. Niedługo miałem ubrać na siebie ten kostium i go sprawdzić. Ale musiałem jeszcze poczekać. Chica dość długo się z ładowaniem męczyła. Hełm potrzebował ogromnej ilości energii. W końcu się udało. Teraz się świecił różnymi odcieniami czerwieni i zieleni. Od razu wróciliśny do tajnego pokoju. Kukiełka umieścił hełm i ostatni raz sprawdził, czy wszystko jest w porządku. -Gotowe, możesz wchodzić. Bedę ciebie kierował. Niepewnie wszedłem do środka. Zaczał mi tłumaczyć pokolei, co mam robić. Od środka widać stertę kabli i różnych złączeń. Bałem się, że jak któryś naruszę, będzie po mnie. Jednak działo się coś dziwnego. Gdzie nie dałem ręki, kable same się odsuwały i robiły przejście do dalszych części kostiumu, jak ręce, nogi. -Najnowsza technologia. Kable reagują na ruch. Takie coś jest tylko tutaj wykorzystane. Masz przed sobą kawał drogiego żelastwa. Wnętrze jest z tytanu. Dobra. Pamiętaj o hełmie. Ale to dopiero na koniec. Uważaj na zatrzask na karku. Ok. Załóż rękawice. No i końcówka. Załóż. Powinieneś mieć opcję "ROZPOCZNIJ". Musisz kliknąć przycisk na lewym uchu. W tym momencie całkowicie zdrętwiałem. Kostium się sam zamykał i zaciskał się wokół mnie. Chwilowo miałem wrażenie, jakby sam kostium do mnie mówił. Zacisnęło mnie w kończynach. Nie miałem, jak się przestawić. I wtym momencie ogromną ulgę. Tak jakby kostium zeskanował moje ciało i dał troche miejsca do oddychania. Teraz zobaczyłem obraz. Był inny. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym był w jakieś grze. Powoli się ruszyłem. Kostium ruszył się bez żadnych zgrzytów i opóźnień. -I jak? -Jest inaczej. Czuję się jak w jakieś grze. Mam wrażenie, że jesteście bardziej płynni niż normalnie. -Bo tak ma być. Wyczuwa ruch troche inaczej dzięki czemu jest dokładniejszy. -Chodźmy przetestować skrzydła. -Ale winda nie działa. -Właśnie nie, Mogę uruchomić. Widzę to przed sobą, jak to zrobić. Chodźmy. Next. Niestety nie mam ochoty tego pisać, więc będzie o wiele skrócony. Bardziej teraz zajmuję się drugim opowiadaniem. Następny nest spróbuję dać jutro lub za tydzień. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania